thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Guerrero
Fernando is a recurring character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by Juan Pablo Di Pace. Profile Biography Season 1 Our Very First Show, Again Fernando met Kimmy while he was a women's hair stylist. He is inappropriately passionate and has quite an appetite for the opposite sex, which is partially why he and Kimmy are no longer together. He is relentless in his attempts to reunite with Kimmy, and he maintains a close relationship with their daughter Ramona. Funner House Fernando is on a date with Mandy at Euphoria. While she is in the bathroom he and Kimmy dance together, when Mandy return she finds Fernando dipping Kimmy. Mandy and Fernando dance together in Euphoria's Legendary Nightly Dance-Off. Fernando fakes a toe cramp so Kimmy and D.J. win the Dance-Off. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party Fernando picks up Father Flanagan's retirement cake instead of Ramona's birthday cake. When Ramona says she would like a tattoo written in Chinese characters, Kimmy mentions Fernando's tattoo on his stomach that reads "Pork Fried Rice". Fernando and Kimmy give Ramona a pair of Jeffrey Campbell shoes, and Fernando gets out his camera phone to takes Ramona's first steps as a teenager. Fernando and Kimmy take Ramona on a birthday shopping spree. Before the party Fernando does Ramona's hair giving her keratin treatment, extension, beach waves, highlights and volumizer in other words the 'Full Fernando'. After the power goes out Fernando accompanies the electrician to the basement to try and fix the fuse. When he comes up from the basement and finds Kimmy and Matt embracing Fernando slaps Matt with a rubber glove, challenging him to a fight. But then he finds out Matt saved Kimmy's life and Fernando thanks him by kissing Matt on both cheeks. After Ramona's party Fernando and Kimmy are caught kissing by Max, from Cosmo's dog house. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks After falling asleep watching a movie, Kimmy sneaks Fernando out of the house so no one - especially Ramona - doesn't see they are together. After Fernando decides to climb out of the 3rd story window, he comes through the back door to pick Ramona up for the day. He lets her drive one of his racing cars. War of the Roses A week earlier Fernando received a tattoo of Kimmy on his left butt cheek. Kimmy believes Fernando sent her the 1000 roses that arrived at the house. When he finds out there is no card Fernando takes the credit for sending them to her. When Fernando turns up Becky questions him about sending the roses. He says yes, until Max brings in everything Cosmo was hiding including the note that come with the roses. Fernando's guilt gets the better of him and he admits he didn't send the roses. Save the Dates Fernando and Kimmy are caught kissing by Ramona. He has a scavenger hunt planned for Kimmy, which includes mani-pedi's from Mrs. Pham, a massage from Magic Fingers Boris, and a waxing from Doris. Fernando wrote the lyrics to 'Kimberlina, Mi Amor' while he paid Stephanie $20 to write the music for him. Fernando starts to sing the song he wrote for Kimmy to her but is too emotional to continue so he asks Stephanie to sing and act it out. After Kimmy kisses Stephanie, Fernando finishes the song off and he kisses Kimmy. He gets down on one knee and asks Kimmy for a divorce. Fernando places a raptor glove on Kimmy and whistles. Carlito, a falcon, comes and lands on Kimmy's arm. Fernando pulls a ring that is tied to a piece of string around Carlito's neck. After Carlito fly's away Fernando get's down on one knee again and this time he proposes to Kimmy, and she says yes. Love is in the Air Two days after Fernando proposes Jesse and Becky come to renew their wedding vows so he and Kimmy decide to piggyback on their ceremony. When Kimmy keeps running out of the wedding when it comes to her saying 'I do', Fernando and Kimmy decide to remain engaged. Season 2 While Fernando was away during the summer on the racing circuit he forgot to pay his rent, so his landlord evicted him and he moves into the Tanner House. He gets attacked by a swarm of bees before Kimmy's High School Reunion because he started to throw rocks at the hive out of boredom, and his face gets horribly swallow, to the point he has to be rushed to the hospital. Fernando draws a lot of female attention including Mrs. Banks flirting with him, and Mrs. Lopez says that she wants to "adopt" him. Season 3 On the 4th of July Fernando gets overly patriotic he uses an American accent and even changes his name to Frank Smith. Fernando moves out by buying Kimmy's old house, right next door and begins living with Jimmy. He dresses very well and is obsessed with fashion, hair styling, and proper grooming, Fernando is also quite hedonistic, insisting upon flying first class and generally being free with money. Affiliations Trivia * He is cheap Galleries * Images featuring Fernando * Fernando Season 1 Image Gallery * Fernando Season 2 Image Gallery * Fernando Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Images Category:Gibblers Category:Season 1 Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters